


You were stronger

by Anonymous



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apprenticeship, Different identities, Fluff, M/M, Mage!Dream, Mage!George, Magic, Plague, The Wither - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has been taken in as George's apprentice by chance and he couldn’t be happier. Though, a plague had recently spread throughout the kingdom which George decided it was his problem now. Lucky for the both of them, Dream’s the best.||
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	You were stronger

"So I just mix in Redstone?" Dream hummed with curiosity mixed in his tone, though he wasn't looking at the brewing stand. Far from it actually.

"Yeah. That's basically it." George clapped his hands together, settling with a satisfied look at his work. 

Glancing back at the other who sat patiently waiting for the potion to settle and still had his eyes glued on him, causing him to purse his lips. Hair swayed over the brunette's eyes A small laugh was gained from the action, making the other join in as well.

"-You can add fermented spider eye and make it a slowness potion."

"You make it seem _too_ easy, " Dream hummed, handing over the jar containing the eyes as implied, cringing over the touch of the glass as he did so.

"It's supposed to be easy." Another giggle escaped the older's lips, though the words were more playful than his own, but nothing that indicates degradation. "Well, maybe for your level. I can see where you're coming from."

Dream could only chuckle. ' _For your level_ '. As much as his pride wants to intervene, the blonde had only shifted his focus down to the brewing stand. George as much to his surprise is a skilled mage- an alchemist and a teacher for this situation. If anything, he could be titled the best throughout the kingdom. If the kingdom didn't already have the best.

"How about you try and mix the eye?" The blonde snapped back to reality, staring back at George, gleaming back with a determined smile. "I've been doing all the work while you just watch."

He only nodded as he was handed the fermented eye. Carefully and sometimes looking back at the other as he crushed up the eye as its juices flowed into the stand, making sure nothing wasn't going to waste. George's eye lit but stayed quiet as he let him continue the work, and as soon as he was finished, he was met with pleased eyes. Quickly, he tried not to paint a smug grin before George had the chance to give his compliments.

"That's about it. We only need to let it-"

Both turned to their backs as George's front door let loud knocks with these muffled yells that exert authority. The blonde stood, yet was gently pushed down by the shoulder, letting George hop forward to answer. There was an urge to tail on the older, but if it wasn't for that small squeeze George gave, he would already be in front of the doors.

Dream faced George's back, seeing that smile turned unwelcoming. The older didn't like company and it was a surprise he let Dream stay. Speaking of Dream, he stared out when the door opened to a man in all white only having a grey belt and ties around. And by George's height, the guest could seem intimidating in a way. A knight- a messenger? Outside, barely seen from the house, Dream could see a carriage and horses with others with the person. Anxiety breathes against his neck.

"May I come in, sir George? A-As the order of the king." There's a sense of urgency as he spoke.

"Of course. Please, come in." The brunette let the door open, leading him to another table. "I'm sorry for the mess, I was in the middle of a lesson."

The messenger only nodded at Dream's direction, not interested in his presence. 

"Look sir- I'll go straight to the point." Stressed. Even with the look of pure power as the king's messenger, his begged, not with words, but with his voice. "I don't know if news comes this far to the forest, but the royal mage has been missing for over months. And just a few weeks ago, a disease had spread- the withering as it is called."

"I believe that's not everything?"

"Sir George, by decree, we are to gather one of the best candidates to try and cure this plague."

As much as to Dream's distress, George reluctantly agreed then sent the messenger away, promising to come as soon as possible. While the blonde had time to process what the other had agreed to, he was already busy scanning through his books and pulling out any information.

He can't possibly just... He's gonna fucking die if he fails.

Dream hopped off his seat, facing the older with his eyes almost bulging out. "George!-" His voice came out like a hiss. "You _have to_ take me with you."

The older didn't look away from his books as he frets over gathering knowledge and what the hell was he gonna do. It didn't surprise him one bit that Dream wanted to risk his safety as well. His eagerness to learn and that curiosity made the blonde lean his luck over risk situations. At least, that's most of it.

"No, Dream." He only hopes he drops this case down.

"You know I can boost your magic-" The blonde only threw his head down which the other recoiled, shrinking to the back of the wall with his book open on his chest. "George, do _you even_ know what you're going into?"

"Dream, please stop it-"

" _What were you thinking?_ Do you want to _die?_ " His words weren't a question and sounded more of a hard fact of fate. This only made George's chest boil, letting his unknown frustration out as well.

"No, and that's final!" George pushed his book back onto the other's chest, piling his weight over him. It didn't look as threatening as it should be as he glared up at the blonde. "You're being a fucking _jerk_ right now- You don't even have a choice on what I decide! You're too attached that you think you're entitled."

Dream wanted to fight back, but his body followed George's motions, being pushed back with his lips shut. He can't do anything about both of their persistent stubbornness. With both of them quiet and not moving as much, only having both of their breathing to block the ringing silence, it only helped mix up their feelings.

In the end, Dream could only stay back, watching George as he travelled off to the castle with a swiftness potion. There weren't any words exchanged before he left. It probably hurt more that way even if the blonde never decided to argue. Nonetheless, he can't just wallow inside his emotions and stay in the house. Not when he can actually do something.

The blonde dipped down under his bed, opening a loose floorboard. A dim greenish glow emitted from below from a chest not bigger than normal. He opened the ender chest, pulling out a light green tinged robe and a mask with a crudely drawn smiley face. It never crossed his mind he'd be taking these out again, not that they gave bad memories.

"Hopefully, they remember me." Dream laughed, sarcastically as if the kingdom could ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing different writing styles  
> It'll take a white to continue or just take this out of my hands completely.!!


End file.
